


A Moment of Terror

by ArrowGirl20



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Vertigo - Freeform, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl20/pseuds/ArrowGirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity should have paid more attention to Oliver when he was teaching her how to shoot a gun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am back with a one-shot! This is probably my favorite thing I have ever written so far. This one-shot was inspired by the GIF I saw on Tumblr where Oliver pulls his gun on Malcolm Merlyn during this year's Arrow/Flash crossover. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> FYI: I have made progress on A Chance Encounter and should be updating like normal on Saturday. If you haven't read it go check it out on my page!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine. All rights go to the CW, DC Comics, and Warner Brothers.

Felicity was in this situation because she remembered that one time Oliver pulled a gun out of the top drawer of her desk. If she remembered correctly, it was the time Malcolm Merlyn appeared out of nowhere to warn Team Arrow and Team Flash about Vandal Savage.

Oliver had been dosed with the latest version Vertigo for the millionth time and was resting in the med-bay one floor down when Felicity got a security alert on her computers. She was busy tracking down the latest iteration of The Count when she realized that the tracker Oliver managed to place on The Count had the trace lined up with the security alert of the Arrow bunker.

Terror and anxiety mixed together inside of Felicity. She was all alone for the night. Oliver was unconscious downstairs, Thea and Laurel were away on a spa weekend, and Diggle was on vacation with Lyla and Sara. Oliver had stressed early that night that it would be easy to take down The Count because he had done it so many times before. And like so many times before, Oliver escaped drugged by Vertigo and laying unconscious until the drug was flushed out of his system.

Felicity quickly turned off the sounding alarm and turned to look for a weapon. She looked across the bunker at Oliver’s bow, but decided against it and opened the top drawer of her desk. She grabbed the gun and loaded the clip making sure the safety was still on.

“I wish I payed more attention to Oliver when he was teaching me how to us this gun!” Felicity thought to herself.

She had been to distracted by Oliver’s beautiful face and his muscular physique that was wrapped around her. Darn him!

Quickly shaking herself out of her thoughts, she looked around for a place to hide. Her eyes landed on the cases that held Oliver, Thea, Laurel, and Diggle’s suits. 

“It would have to do” Felicity thought as she pressed the button on the little remote to open Oliver’s case. The mannequin was bare expect for the top potion of his suit which she had to take off to put the leads on his chest, so that the heart monitor could keep track of his heart beat .

She closed the case just in time to hear the elevator doors open. She stood right behind the mannequin so that she would blend in.

“Honey, I’m home!” The Count said in a menacing voice.

Felicity rolled her eyes. That saying was so cliche. 

“So, this is where the Green Arrow and his merry men work out of” The Count said while stepping out of the elevator with his gun resting at his side.

“What is with this guy and his dumb sayings. Oliver is not Robin Hood! He doesn’t wear tights and a silly little hat. No, scratch that, he does wear tight leather pants, so maybe The Count has a point” Felicity thought as her mind wondered.

Through the frosted glass of the case, Felicity could see The Count move towards her computers. 

“If the walking cliche of dumb sayings touches my computers, I won’t need this gun. I will just knock him unconscious with my bare hands!” Felicity thought. She surprised herself with the amount of violence that came through. She been hanging around Oliver too long.

“I know the Green Arrow has partners! So, where is his technical assistant? Overwatch, isn’t it?” The Count said, still having that mocking edge to his voice.

Felicity stilled, the terror had returned in full force. She looked down at her hand that was holding the gun to see it shaking. 

“Felicity, you have to hold yourself together! Oliver is not here to help you, so you are going to have to save yourself!” She was trying to give herself a pep talk, but it ended up making her even more terrified, if that was even possible.

There was sudden movement by the glass case at the end of the row. The sound glass shattering brought on full body shakes. 

“He is going to find me!” Felicity thought trying to calm herself down.

One by one he broke the glass cases until he was standing right in front of Oliver’s. He brought up his fist and the glass shattered revealing Felicity standing behind the mannequin. Felicity tried to turn the safety off and aim the gun at The Count, but she only managed to get the safety off before The Count grabbed her ponytail and yanked her out of the case.She let out a loud scream as The Count pulled her across the floor. She managed to get her finger on the trigger and fire off a couple of rounds. One managed to hit The Count in the shoulder. He loosened his grip for a second before he brought a fist to her face. Felicity saw him grab zip ties from his pocket before she blacked out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity slowly came around. She blinked several times before her vision became clear. She was sitting in her computer chair with her hands zip tied behind her back and her feet zip tied together on the floor. “Well, at least I am zip tied in a chair this time.” Felicity thought as she remembered the other time she was zip tied, lying on the floor, waiting for Oliver to come after The Huntress attacked her. The Count was sitting across from her in the other chair. He had a gun trained on her while the blood from his shoulder was dripping on to the floor.

“So, you’re the Green Arrow’s girlfriend, huh? You have quite the fight in you!” The Count said in that same mocking tone, but had a coldness to his eyes.

Felicity kept her mouth shut. “Why did criminals have to have small talk? They would get things done more efficiently if they just shut up!” Felicity thought.

She hoped that Oliver would have woken up to the sound of the gun shots. Worry and fear were quickly taking over as the tremors took over her body again.

“I am assuming your Overwatch, then. You have quite the set up. No wonder he needs you! You provide him with all the information he needs to take down the criminals of this city, including me!” The Count said with a growing anger in his voice.

“Well, if you weren’t doing incriminating things the Green Arrow wouldn’t have to come after you” Felicity said in a small quiet voice.

“What? What was that?” The Count got up from his seat and moved closer to Felicity.

Felicity tried to lean back further in her chair, but it was no use because The Count stepped right into her space.

“I guess your boyfriend is going to find the body of his girlfriend died from Vertigo overdose. It is such as shame isn’t? Losing your beautiful face and brains, but he will get over it!” The Count said as he pulled out a needled filled with green liquid from his pocket.

“Please! You don’t have to do this! Please!” Felicity pleaded as The Count stuck the needle into her arm. He pushed the plunger and all the green liquid disappeared into Felicity system.  
Felicity started to feel the effects immediately. She started to shake as the Vertigo made it’s way through her system. Within seconds, Felicity was seeing black spots. Before her world went black, she saw Oliver’s face pop up behind her eyes. Her world turned black with her last thought of Oliver and the words “I love you”.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Oliver woke up with a jolt. He thought he heard the sound of gunshots coming from above, but he shook that thought off. He pulled the leads from his chest and took the IV out of his arm. His head was still spinning from the Vertigo as he slid of the med-bay table. 

He slowly made his way to the elevator to check up on Felicity. He knew there was no way that Felicity would leave him until he woke up.

The elevator ride was short and when the doors open his blood turned cold. He saw the suit cases broken and the smell of gun powder in the air.

Panic took over everyone of Oliver senses, as he called out Felicity’s name. He got no response. He ran to her computer station and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Felicity lying on the floor.

“FELICITY!” He yelled her name as he slid on to the floor beside her. 

He saw that her hands and feet were zip tied and it brought back the memory of her in a similar situation with the Huntress. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and brought his hands to her neck.

He checked her pulse which wasn’t there. His breathing picked up and dreadful thoughts filled his mind.

He quickly tilted back her head and closed his fingers over her nose and breathed into her mouth twice. Then he brought his hands to her chest and started chest compression's. When he got to thirty chest compression's he breathed into her mouth two more times.

The longer he did CPR, the more desperate he became. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes and spilling over onto Felicity’s lifeless body.

Then with a sudden jolt Felicity started to breath again. Oliver let out a sob and brought his face to her chest.

He needed a minute to recover from almost losing the love of his live before he checked her eyes.

They were dilated and as he scanned the rest of her body he noticed the needle prick in her arm.

His one thought, Vertigo. His second thought, The Count.

His blood boiled with anger, he was going to kill him!

Oliver got up and ran over to his broken bow case grabbed one of his arrows that fell on the floor when he assumed one of the bullets hit his case shattering it. He used the tip to cut the zip ties from Felicity’s hands and feet, then he gently picked her up off the floor. 

He carried her to the elevator and rode it down to the med-bay. Oliver laid Felicity down in the exact spot he been not thirty minutes ago. He quickly set up a new IV and attached the leads to her chest. He studied her for any more injuries, just finding a bruise across her cheek bone. He pushed the loose strains of her ponytail out of her face and then leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

“I am here, honey. He is not going to hurt you again.” Oliver said in a gentle voice.

His emotions were still running high when he took her hand in his and choked out a quiet, “I love you”.

He sat by her side until she woke up, the next morning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity awoke to a pounding headache. He entire body was sore as she slowly opened her eyes to the bright light overhead. She let out a soft groan before Oliver face appeared in her eye line. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she saw Oliver red, puffy, and worn eyes.

“I thought I lost you” Oliver’s tear laced voice broke through her headache. That is when Felicity lost it. Hard sobs and tears were all that could be seen and heard by Felicity. She could feel Oliver wrap his big and warm comforting arms around her as she leaned her face into his chest.

It was awhile before Felicity regained her composure. She pulled her head back from Oliver’s chest to look into his eyes. The first thing out of her mouth was,

“I was so scared. I thought I was going to die alone while you were a floor below me. I thought I was never going to see your face again. Never be held or kissed or loved by you again.” Felicity said as her voice became rough with tears again.

Oliver shushed her. He brought his hands up to her face and wiped away the tears that were trailing down her face.

“You weren’t breathing when I got to you. I was terrified I was going to lose you. I did CPR until you started breathing again and I think in that moment my heart started breathing again.” Oliver choked out overcome with emotion as he relived it in his memory.

Felicity brought the hand up that wasn't connected to the IV and wiped away the tears on Oliver’s face.

“Thank you for saving my life. I love you.” Felicity said. Then she leaned over and gave Oliver a firm kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss with as much force as she gave.

After their tear soaked reunion, Oliver and Felicity took the elevator back up to the bunker.

“This place is a mess” Felicity commented after stepping out of the elevator to see broken glass everywhere.

“I see you gave The Count a good fight. I am proud of you” Oliver said picking his bow up off the ground.

“I managed to shoot him in the shoulder, but he overtook me before I could escape” Felicity replied back while picking up the gun off the floor. She put the safety back on and walked to her desk putting the gun back in the top drawer.

“I am going to need another training session on how to fire a gun” Felicity said while turning to Oliver.

He was putting his bow on her desk before he walked over and pulled her into a hug.

“Weren’t you listening the first time I taught you” Oliver replied hugging her tighter.

“I got distracted by your beauty” Felicity said returning the hug with the same amount of force.

“That’s not something I hear every day” Oliver said with a laugh in his voice.

“ Well its true. You are pretty to look at” Felicity said back, standing on her tippy toes and leaning her head back enough to kiss Oliver under his jaw line.

Oliver let out a huff and asked, “So, how did The Count get in here?”

“From what I can tell, he followed you back after he drugged you. I guess you didn’t need to put that tracker on him after all” Felicity commented.

Oliver gave her a hard look before asking, “What happened while I was unconscious?”

Felicity sighed and related the whole story to him. She could tell the amount of anger that was hiding behind his blank expression. When she got to the part about The Count calling the Green Arrow her boyfriend she said,

“He had it totally wrong, your not my boyfriend, your my husband” Felicity said while moving the wedding band on her ring finger around. Oliver looked from her ring finger to his ring finger where his gold wedding band sat firmly in place.

Oliver smiled, “That right, my wife. Now could you sit down and track The Count again, I need to release some of this anger.”

“You’re not going to kill him are you?” Felicity questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Oliver shook his head, “No, I am not. He just might not be able to use his arms or his legs.”

Felicity just shook her head and got to work.

Later that night, the Arrow bunker was clean and new glass replaced the broken glass. Oliver was dressed up in the Green Arrow suit ready for Felicity to signal that she found The Count.

“Found him” she spoke suddenly.

Oliver nodded at the address she gave him. Before he left he placed a soft kiss on her lips and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Remember you owe me a training session when you get back” Felicity returned with a smile.

“I won’t forget.” Oliver replied as he headed towards the elevator.

He caught the Count and Felicity and Oliver had a very productive training session with the gun that stayed in her drawer for Felicity and Oliver’s peace of mind.

The End.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this story is for Dairi. I know you gave me the idea and I wanted to write this, so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> For any of you reading A Chance Encounter, that story should be updated in the next couple of weeks. I also plan to start another multi-chapter Olicity fic soon, so look out for that.

By the time Felicity and Oliver got home that night, they were both dead on their feet. Felicity even more so.

“Oliver, I can barely stand up, no way am I going to make it up all those stairs on my own.” Felicity voice came out sluggish as sleep threatened to take over.

Oliver chuckled as he bent down and picked Felicity up bridal style.

“Of course. After the last couple of days you had, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Oliver whispered into her hair as he started climbing up the stairs.

Felicity hummed in response. Her eyes drooping under the weight of her exhaustion and stress.

Felicity cracked open her weary eyes to find that she was laying on their bed while Oliver was standing over her, undoing the buttons on her shirt.

“Do you need my help?” Felicity asked, exhaustion lacing her tone.

Oliver shook his head, “No hon, I’ve had plenty of practice remember. Just sleep, you need it.”

Felicity nodded her head and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the feel of Oliver’s warm hands.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oliver stood in the middle of the bunker, just staring at her. No words. No movements. It was driving Felicity up the wall.

“What are you doing? WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE? TALK TO ME!!” Felicity voice raise in frustration. 

Throwing her hands up in the air, she got up from her chair and stalked over to Oliver. Giving his shoulder a push, he barely moved. Becoming more worried by the second, she raised her hands to cup his face. No reaction. Usually his face melted right into her hands, but not this time.

“Oliver?” She whispered quietly.

“Oliver, please look at me!” Her voice growing louder with panic and worry.

She grip his face a little tighter, hoping he would come back to himself. But that is when things took a turn for the worst.

Suddenly, a stream of blood came spurting out of his mouth. With a scream, Felicity back away quickly. She watched in horror as blood started leaking out of his eyes. There was blood everywhere. Between her cries for Oliver and trying to find something or someone to help him, she didn’t hear her name being called.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Felicity! Felicity, honey, wake up! It is just a dream.”

She jolted awake. She wasn’t looking at a bloody Oliver anymore, no, she was looking up at a very concerned husband.

Oliver was practically laying on top of her, holding her face in his hands.

“Felicity, it was just a nightmare. You are safe.”

Taking deep breaths, she didn’t realize she was crying until Oliver wiped away her tears with his finger tips.  
She reached her hands up and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. Oliver turned on his side so he could fully embrace her.

He kept kissing her hair and rubbing his hands down her back. He made soothing noise until she cried herself out.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Oliver whispered.

Felicity took a huge calming breath and then proceed to tell Oliver about her dream.

“It was so horrible Oliver. I felt hopeless. You were, but weren’t there. It was like being in the bunker with The Count all over again, and there was no way I could get to you. I was so scared.” She looked up at Oliver for comfort only he could provide.

Sliding a hand over her cheek, Oliver said,

“There is no reason to be scared anymore. I am right here. I was so proud of you for fighting off The Count. It was brave, but you know I will always be there when you need me , right?” Felicity nodded her head. “Now back to the nightmares, they are probably aftershocks of the Vertigo left over in your system. I can have Barry bring Dr. Snow over in the morning, just to make sure everything is okay.”

Felicity nodded, “That sounds like a good idea. But until then, can you just hold me in your arms?”

“Of course, honey.” Oliver pulled Felicity tightly to his side and rocked her back to sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning, Barry arrived with Dr. Snow. To both Oliver and Felicity relief, Dr. Snow found nothing wrong and the nightmares should lessen with time. They both thanked Barry and Dr. Snow, and went along with the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know!


End file.
